


Never Again

by HYYorin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - Black Mirror Episode: s05e01 Striking Vipers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYYorin/pseuds/HYYorin
Summary: 史蒂夫设想过无数次与巴基重逢的场景。而现实却是——在一个没有任何征兆的平凡日子，在Target里，两个人在同一排牛奶货架下看到了对方熟悉又陌生的脸。





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> ※出轨梗/盾佩夫妻  
※黑镜S5E01设定，角色均为普通人  
※简单地说是一个史蒂夫跟卡特结婚但是在游戏里出轨童年好友巴基的故事  
※我尽力，但无法避免OOC，爽就完事了！！！

史蒂夫设想过无数次与巴基重逢的场景。

他们在一个神谕般特定的场合下撞见彼此的目光，他们震惊，欣喜，拥抱，流泪，每一个想象都感人至深，轰轰烈烈。他并不觉得自己太过戏剧化，他们从小相识，布鲁克林大大小小的街道都曾有过他们嬉闹的身影，他们是曾经是那么形影不离，以为到了九十岁也还能在隔壁看到对方那张讨人厌的老脸。然而高中毕业之后巴基就跟着父母举家搬到了俄罗斯，从此音讯全无。  
但史蒂夫从来不认为他们永远没有再见的机会，也相信他们会有一个隆重的重逢。

而现实却是——在一个没有任何征兆的平凡日子，在Target里，两个人在同一排牛奶货架下看到了对方熟悉又陌生的脸。

“巴基？”

“谁他妈......”巴基下意识地想反驳这个蠢兮兮的名字，又想起的确曾经有一个人这么叫他，他盯着面前男人的脸跟记忆中的那个金发小个子对比了一会儿，“是你，史蒂夫。”

“是我......你还记得我......”史蒂夫心想他这说的是什么蠢话，他们认识了一辈子，十七岁才分开，现在他也才二十七岁而已。但是巴基看上去的确变了不少，头发变长了，神情看起来冷漠而难以接近，与记忆中那个总是笑着的开朗少年相去甚远。

“我还以为你会更矮点。”巴基说，语气带上些调侃。

“我大学长高了。”

巴基点了点头，接受了这个简单的解释。史蒂夫不禁微笑起来，尽管容貌有了不小的变化，可他知道面前的人还是他熟悉的那个巴基。

“你......”史蒂夫有太多的问题想问，你为什么音信全无？你这些年一直在俄罗斯吗？你回美国了吗？你现在还好吗？

“史蒂夫？”不远处佩姬的声音打断了他的话，“你牛奶买好了吗？”

佩姬推着推车走过来，看见两人似乎在交谈，“你朋友？”

“啊，是，佩姬，这是巴基。”史蒂夫向身边的黑发女子温柔地笑了笑，“之前跟你提过的搬家去了俄罗斯的好朋友，我们碰巧遇到。”

“巴基，这是佩姬，我的妻子。”史蒂夫接着介绍。

“你好。”佩姬朝巴基点了点头，她对丈夫的这个朋友印象说不上好，史蒂夫一直记挂着他，认为巴基不会无缘无故不跟他联系，甚至还想过去俄罗斯找他但是无奈完全没有线索，但她觉得作为现代人能够完全不知所踪只能说明对方不想被找到。

“你好。”巴基同样冷淡地回应。

史蒂夫感受了到两个人之间不算融洽的氛围，一时竟想不出这冷淡的缘由。

巴基的眼神在两人的无名指上来回转了几圈，开口：“恭喜，你们很般配。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫有些羞涩地说，他跟佩姬结婚已经好几年了，没想到现在还能收到新婚祝福。

“你现在住在哪？”史蒂夫问。

被问到的人好像没想到会被这么问似的，脸上显出明显的犹豫的神色，接着吐出一个模糊的的回答，“附近。”

“你回美国了吗？”史蒂夫对这个答案并不满意。

“不确定”，巴基心不在焉地回答，“没什么事我先走......”

旧友语焉不详的回答明显表达了并不想再跟他联系，史蒂夫想不通为什么，可此刻也没有时间留给他仔细思索了，因为巴基就要走了，再一次。于是他一把抓住对方的胳膊，说点什么，他逼迫自己，不能再让他这么不声不响地一走数年。  
“下周是我生日，我在家办一个派对，你......你要来参加吗？”史蒂夫想自己此刻眼神里的哀求肯定很明显，因为他看到巴基脸上明显露出了挣扎的表情，最终还是点了点头。  
“我会去的。”  
史蒂夫生怕对方反悔似的飞快地报了自家地址，“我生日是下周......”  
“我记得你生日。”  
“嗯”史蒂夫重重地点了点头，“派对上午十一点开始，你什么时候来都可以。”  
“你一定要来！”他又补充了一句。  
然而巴基没有回应，只是看了他一眼就径直离开了。  
史蒂夫看着对方毫不犹豫离开的背影，叹息了一声，询问身边的妻子。  
“我不明白，佩姬，他为什么看上去一点都不想再见到我。”  
佩姬觉得他这位朋友的奇怪态度恰好说明了他当初是故意不跟史蒂夫联系的，但她并不想泼自己丈夫冷水，于是安慰道：“他可能有自己的原因吧，下周你好好问问他不就明白了吗？”

巴基没想到自己还是站在了这里，史蒂夫的家门口。史蒂夫的家住在一个安静整洁的街区，不吵闹也不会显得冷清，是个完美的住宅区。他看上去过得很好，自己果然不应该一时心软答应他来这个该死的派对，巴基不自主地攥紧了手中的礼品袋，几乎想转身就走。

门在这时候突然打开了。

“霍华德，是你吗？”

佩姬出现在门后，她穿了一身红色的修身及膝长裙，和烈焰般的红唇相得益彰，整个人明艳动人。看到巴基她似乎有些惊讶，不过很快整理好表情，语气热情地招呼道：

“你来了，巴基，快进来吧，史蒂夫一定会很开心的，他人在后院。”

巴基虽不知道缘由，也看得出来上一次见面佩姬对自己并没有什么好感。但现在佩姬维持了恰到好处的热情和亲切，想必是不愿意在招待客人的时候失了礼节。史蒂夫家里有一位完美的女主人，巴基想。

巴基穿过客厅，随意地打量了一下，布置得很温馨，看得出来房子的主人的良好品味——史蒂夫一直是一个善于生活的人。他来到后院，史蒂夫正背对着他摆弄烤肉架上的烤肉，背上的肌肉随着动作起伏，像一头矫健的豹子，任谁看了这样的背影都会忍不住吹口哨的。上次重逢巴基并没能好好看看对方，而他的这位好友的变化可以算得上是翻天覆地。他印象中的史蒂夫还是一个瘦弱的小个子，偏偏又总是爱多管闲事，到处替人打抱不平，倔强得让他无可奈何又放心不下。巴基这才意识到，他到底有多想再次见到史蒂夫。

“嘿，史蒂夫。”

“巴基，你来了！”史蒂夫闻言转过身，脸上是掩不住的惊喜。他大步朝巴基跨过来，像是要给对方一个大大的拥抱。巴基觉得自己一定是下意识地退了一步，因为他看到史蒂夫的硬生生停下了自己的动作，在巴基面前站定，脸上扯出一个小小的微笑，显得有些落寞，“你能来，我很高兴。”

巴基看着友人因为自己的抗拒受伤得像一只沮丧的金毛犬，自责得要命，只想安慰他。

“生日快乐。”他把手中的礼物递给对方。

“这是......”史蒂夫拿出里面的东西，《漫威：终局之战》*？”

“最新版，昨天刚上市的，我路过的时候碰巧看到，所以......”天知道他昨天在商业街逛了整整一天。

“谢谢你，巴基！”他的金发友人露出一个真心的明亮笑容，很惊喜的样子，“这让我想起了小时候。”

“是的。”巴基嘴角勾起一个小小的笑，史蒂夫知道他们想到了同样的过去。

那时候他们才十几岁，史蒂夫并不像现在这样高大强壮，他的个子比同龄人矮小许多，还有大大小小的病，虽然现代医学让他不需要时时刻刻担心自己的小命，但是痛苦是无法避免的，他不能像身边的孩子们一样随心所欲地跑跳玩乐，而一般人也不愿意跟一个病怏怏的豆芽菜打太多交道。但幸好他有巴基。和他不同，巴基聪明又讨人喜欢，所有人都乐意跟他玩，喜欢他的女孩子多得数不过来，看起来是最不可能跟他有交集的那一类人。可巴基不在意这些，他们花大把时间黏在一起，形影不离。那时候他觉得遇到巴基是生命中发生的最美好的一件事，他总是想这说不定上帝是给自己的补偿。

在史蒂夫身体状况不太好不能出门的时候，他们多半窝在家里玩电子游戏。《终局之战》是他们最常玩的游戏之一。史蒂夫总是选美国队长这个角色，而巴基则是冬日战士。

“你应该选这个，金发蓝眼，跟你很像。”起初巴基这么评价道。

“雷神也是金发蓝眼，而且更强。”

“这可是格斗游戏，未必吧，”巴基说，“那我要选黑寡妇。”

他们讨论了好一阵子，最后史蒂夫还是选了美国队长，巴基跟着选了冬日战士，理由是，他们是好朋友，我们也是。

巴基很擅长格斗游戏，史蒂夫从来没有赢过他，除了最后一次。在那个热气腾腾的午后，史蒂夫在连输了十几局之后，终于忍不住用不那么光明正大的方法——抢巴基的手柄赢过了对方。在那后不久巴基就搬了家，他们再没能有机会一起玩这款游戏。

有能够分享过去的人是何等幸福，无需解释，只消一个眼神就能了解对方的心思，更何况他们有那么多数不尽的共同回忆。巴基走后史蒂夫的生活发生了天翻地覆的变化，他迟来的青春期让他的个子迅速拔高超过六英尺，而那些困扰着他的疾病也随之奇迹般地消失了。他变得高大，健壮，受欢迎，与过去那个豆芽菜判若两人。他们失去联系之后，母亲萨拉患病去世，再没人认识过去的自己，有时候史蒂夫觉得上天在跟自己开玩笑，他的人生似乎被割裂成了两半，而他的前半生被彻底否定了，他不喜欢这样的感觉。过去的日子或许并不是十全十美的，有时候还很糟糕——这他不能否认，但是那是他成为现在的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的支柱。

史蒂夫时常感觉到不真实，现在的生活有多充实而幸福他越觉得虚幻。现在他拥有很多朋友，曾经他只有巴基一个，而这也是他无论如何也不想放弃的一个。

“我们，要一起试试吗？就像过去那样。”史蒂夫小心翼翼地开口。

“当然。”巴基无法忽视那双蓝眼睛里透出的期待，他没办法拒绝这样的史蒂夫，更何况今天还是他的生日，“只要你不会再抢我的手柄。”

史蒂夫觉得胸口涌上暖流，跟自己一样，巴基没有忘记他被史蒂夫用不光彩的手段赢过一次这样的小事，并且一如既往，事情过了这么多年，仍然不肯在言语上放过他。

“Jerk”他笑道。

“Punk”巴基不假思索地回嘴。

巴基看着他摇了摇头，很无可奈何的样子，史蒂夫熟悉那个表情，它打破了他们之间那无形的隔阂，仿佛又回到曾经他们亲密无间的时光。巴基倾身主动给他一个等待多时的拥抱——就像他们曾经分享过无数次的那样。史蒂夫感受到对方温暖的体温，几乎满足得想叹息，他知道他的朋友终于回来了。

“这上面写需要VR外部附件，我没有那个。”史蒂夫仔细看了看手中的游戏。

“你有的。”巴基指了指口袋。

“不，巴基，这太......”贵重了，他印象中这种时兴的设备价格不菲。

“今天是你生日。”

“好吧，谢谢你。”史蒂夫不再推辞。

巴基见史蒂夫正想开口说些什么，却被跑过来的小女孩打断。小女孩手上抓着一个洋娃娃，眼睛望着旁边没有看路却不管不顾地往前冲，眼看就要撞上身前的桌子摔倒。史蒂夫见势眼疾手快地扶了一把，接着蹲下嘱咐小女孩要小心，样子温柔又耐心。小女孩活像个小洋娃娃，眉眼间能看出佩姬的影子，对着史蒂夫乖巧地点了点头，就跑走了。巴基看着这一大一小相处，不由得觉得无比苦涩，史蒂夫俨然是一个成熟的家长了，他拥有般配的妻子，可爱的孩子，一个温馨的家——这个地方处处提醒着他离史蒂夫的生活到底有多遥远。

“这是你的孩子？”他问，希望史蒂夫不会发现他语气中的苦涩。

“哦，不，”面前的人没有似乎没有察觉到他的异样，“这是莎伦的孩子，她是佩姬的妹妹。”

“嗯。”他心里松了一口气，立马又意识到自己到底在紧张些什么，到底在期待些什么，他应该为好朋友的幸福感到高兴不是吗？巴基摇了摇头，试图把这些莫名的情绪甩掉，然而他听见史蒂夫问。

“额，那个，叔叔阿姨还好吗？”

正中红心，巴基想。

史蒂夫看见巴基的眼神黯淡下来，冰冷的沉默在两人之间蔓延，就在史蒂夫以为他不会回答的时候，巴基突然开口：

“他们死了”他以一种淡漠的口吻讲述着，仿佛在说一件毫不相干的事，“我们出了车祸，就在搬去俄罗斯后不久，我活了下来但是撞到了头，失去了所有的记忆。直到不久前，我才想起以前的事......对不起，史蒂夫，一直没能跟你联系。”

“天呐，我不知道，我很抱歉，巴基，你还好吗？”史蒂夫震惊极了，他还能清晰地回忆起严肃正经的巴恩斯先生，和优雅体贴的巴恩斯夫人，总是很亲切地对待他，把史蒂夫当作自己家儿子。他怎么也不会想到如此悲剧会降临在这样美好的一家人身上，他简直不敢想象这些年巴基是怎么过来的。

“我不确定，史蒂夫，我醒来的时候脑子一片空白，甚至连他们长什么样子都不知道，我也没能见到他们最后一面。等我真正能记起他们的时候，已经过去快十年了。”巴基错开视线，语气里都是茫然。

史蒂夫呼吸一滞，几乎感到罪恶感，自己过着满足而幸福的生活而对好友的痛苦一无所知，他知道这样的想法并没有什么道理，这样的事他也无力改变，可是他就是没办法不为巴基感到心痛。

“很高兴能再见到你。”巴基突然说，“我想，我该走了。”

史蒂夫后悔得想打自己一拳，刚才为什么要问这个，他急切地叫住对方，“巴基！”

“我还没有你的联系方式，你近期都会待在美国吧？”史蒂夫声音越来越小，“之前......之前我们还约好了要一起玩你送我的游戏......”

巴基看着面前金发大个子着急的样子，大有一副自己不答应就当场哭出来的架势，他在心里叹了口气，自己向来没有办法拒绝这个人，只得给了他自己的号码。

在家办派对绝对不是一件轻松的事，佩姬送走所有客人之后看着一片狼藉的院子感到止不住的疲惫，但是为了心爱的人，一切都是值得的不是吗？她走进屋内，看到丈夫在厨房洗碗碟的背影，感到真切的幸福，忍不住走上前环住对方结实的腰。

“他们都走了？”史蒂夫笑了笑，没有停下手中的动作。

“嗯。”佩姬把脸贴在丈夫的背上，感受到他说话时胸腔带来的震动，有种莫名的满足感。

“让我来吧。”她说。

“不用，我能应付。”史蒂夫温柔地说。

“我来吧，今天是你的生日。”

金发男人转过身把妻子拥入怀中，亲昵地亲了亲她的额头，“谢谢你。”

“嗯哼”佩姬拉开一点怀抱的距离，仰头索要一个吻，“今天巴基好像很早就走了，出什么事了吗？”

“也没什么事......”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，“他跟我说了他搬家之后的事。”

佩姬听到巴基的经历也觉得惊讶，为自己之前对他的偏见感到有些愧疚。

“我不知道自己能为他做些什么，佩姬。”史蒂夫显得有些沮丧。

“下次再邀请他到家里来做客吧，他会明白你的心的，你们是好朋友不是吗？”佩姬安慰道。

“嗯，好的。”

但史蒂夫好像还是没能释怀，回到卧室的时候佩姬发现他还是一副心不在焉的样子。

“嘿，别再想这件事了，他会没事的。”佩姬安慰道，“你还记得我们之前谈过的关于孩子的事吗？”

佩姬是一家跨国企业的高管，平时工作相当忙碌，毕业之后她一心想好好发展自己的事业，而史蒂夫虽然很喜欢小孩子，也充分尊重她的意愿，所有他们结婚好几年也没有孩子。但这段时间她的工作渐渐稳定下来，他们商量了一下觉得是时候该让这个家再添一个小成员了。

“应用说我们得在一个小时之内做，最佳受孕时间。”她看了看手机，“我有点累，但我觉得我们应该做，我们要做。”

“抱歉，佩姬，”史蒂夫朝她不好意思地笑了笑，“我想我今天有点累了，下次吧。”

佩姬看出自己丈夫明显不在状态，想今天可能确实不是一个合适的时机，反正他们也不急于一时。

“好吧，那我睡了，晚安，亲爱的。”

“晚安。”他俯下身给妻子额头印上一个轻柔的吻。

史蒂夫觉得疲惫，但意外地没有睡意，他起身走出卧室，想继续画完自己未完成的作品。

路过客厅的时候他看到了之前被放在餐桌上的深蓝色袋子——巴基送给他的礼物。他拿出一个小巧的盒子，上面写着TCKR系统，打开，里面只有一个纽扣大小的磁片。

想到之前跟巴基的约定，他打开从柜子里拿出游戏手柄上线，打算提前研究一下。他如今很少玩游戏，佩姬也没什么兴趣，这套游戏设备还是搬家的时候好友山姆送给他们的。

屏幕上突然跳出消息。

「玩家BUCKY邀请你一同玩《漫威：终局之战》」

史蒂夫按下接受，戴上无线耳机，巴基的声音传过来，稍微有点失真。

“嗨，史蒂薇。”巴基声音带着暖洋洋的笑意，一改白天见面时拒人于千里之外的冰冷。

“你喝醉了？”史蒂夫觉得他听上去有些不对劲。

“几杯啤酒而已。”对方没有否认，“怎么，你以为我喝醉你就能赢过我吗？”

“好吧”史蒂夫忽略这个过于明显的挑衅，“这个要怎么操作？”

“把游戏芯片插进手柄里的卡槽，VR芯片放到太阳穴上，然后一起准备。”

史蒂夫按照巴基的指示，进入了游戏。

眼前的场景极速变换，像是被突然拽进了另一个世界。史蒂夫看着周围的建筑风景渐渐清晰，不由得惊呼出声。这实在是太真实了，他分辨不出这里与现实世界的区别。他试着动了动身体，感觉与真实的躯体无异。

“巴基？”史蒂夫看着突然出现在不远处的人，他穿着黑色的作战服，面罩遮住了下半张脸，露出一双漂亮没有温度的灰蓝色眼珠，金属左臂在阳光下闪着寒光。

“我现在是冬日战士了。”不是巴基原本的声音，“你看起来不赖嘛。”

巴基——冬日战士以人类无法达到极致速度闪到史蒂夫面前，出拳，丝毫不拖泥带水，正中他的下颌。他居然感觉到了疼痛。

“怎么样？”面前的人歪了歪头，“据说能百分之百模拟人体的感觉。”

“还不......”史蒂夫趁其不备，一拳揍在对方肚子上回击“......错。”

冬日战士被打得后退两步，眼睛危险地眯了眯，“你惹怒我了，队长。”他迅速开始了反击，一脚踹向对方，美国队长顺势团起身向后滚去。爬起来的时候冬日战士已经逼近，金属手臂抡起，美国队长举起星盾堪堪抵挡住，还是被震得双臂发麻。就在他来不及反应的时候，星盾被拽向一边，利器刺进皮肤，他吃痛地叫了一声，低头看到腹部的小刀，“嘿，为什么你有其他武器，这不公平。”

“谁让美国队长只用盾呢。”冬日战士耸了耸肩“放心，重置的时候损伤都会消失的。”

被巴基压着打了一会之后，史蒂夫也很快上了手，这跟玩游戏的感觉完全不一样，更接近真正的格斗，幸好这方面他也不是完全没有经验。

冬日战士的攻击凌厉而凶狠，美国队长一边躲避着小刀的攻击一边注意防范他的金属左臂，他注意到他们靠近了一辆黑色的汽车。他找准时机按住冬日战士的脸用力地撞向车窗，玻璃应声而碎。冬日战士看起来恼火极了，迅速挣脱了钳制，金属手掐住对方的脖子调换了双方的位置，属于人类的右手用小刀刺向对方。美国队长将将避开，小刀插进车身，一路划开铁皮发出刺耳的声音。美国队长一路往车尾移动，在背后终于有空隙的时候，用上了全身的把对方摔在地上，顺便掀掉了对方的面罩。

面罩“砰”地一声落地，冬日战士在地上滚了一圈顺势爬了起来，他们眼神相接。

史蒂夫看过电影，美国队长跟冬日战士交手时打落了他的面罩，这才知道九头蛇的鬼魂是他的童年好友，难以置信地叫着对方的名字。他突然玩心大起，学着电影里的样子叫了一句。

“Bucky？”

“Who the hell is Bucky？”对方心领神会，迅速答道。

他们相互瞪了一会，似乎都对对方的幼稚感到不可思议，接着同时大笑出声。

“我们还要继续吗？”他笑得气喘吁吁地问。

“当然了，队长”冬日战士挑了挑眉，“我们还没分出胜负呢。”

他们又缠斗起来，不像刚才似的凶狠，但也招招不留余地。美国队长终于抓住时机一个过肩摔把冬日战士摔在地上，趁他没能反应过来，跨到他身上用身体的重量压住他。

“怎么样，Soldier，我赢了。”他扬起一个得意的笑。

冬日战士没有错过对方松懈的一瞬间，爆发翻身，转而骑在美国队长的身上，双手紧紧压着对方的手不让他有反击之力。

而身下的人根本没有挣扎。

有那么漫长的一霎那他们只是望着对方。

这幅画面似曾相识，史蒂夫想。他回忆起上一次他们玩这个游戏的场景，他用了一点小手段导致巴基第一次输给了他，巴基气恼地扑到史蒂夫身上试图挠他痒痒让他投降，史蒂夫拼命躲闪，结果一齐倒在沙发上，他被巴基整个人圈在怀里，巴基也是这样从上方看着他，眼里都是史蒂夫看不懂的情绪。就在史蒂夫想说些什么的时候，女孩子清脆的声音打断了他们。

“詹姆斯，你在家吗？”是那个红头发的姑娘，巴基叫她多多，她在窗外向他招着手。巴基闻言起身，他错过了那个弄明白的时机。

而现在，此时此刻冬日战士的眼神跟那时候的巴基重合了，他定定地凝视着身下的人，靠得越来越近。史蒂夫几乎忘了该怎么呼吸，他听到自己擂鼓般的心跳声，忽然明白了，他们都清楚接下来会发生什么，这再明显不过了不是吗？

冬日战士的吻终于落了下来。

他的手捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，性感的薄唇研磨着他的唇瓣，舌头灵巧地滑进他的口腔，极尽技巧地挑逗着对方。史蒂夫觉得自己被轻易地点燃了，一把火一路灼烧到心脏，一时间他分不清是冬日战士还是巴基在吻自己，但毫无疑问，这是史蒂夫经历过最棒的一个吻。史蒂夫感到完整，那块缺失多年的拼图终于回到原位，就在心脏的正中。

这不够......这远远不够，史蒂夫用手臂撑起身体试图坐起来，更用力地吻回去。

但这个动作似乎惊醒了巴基，他蓦地站起来，满脸茫然。

“退出游戏。”

史蒂夫听到冬日战士喊了一声，然后消失在他的面前。

-To Be Continued-


End file.
